1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to buildings, and in particular to a structure and method for encapsulating an existing building by installing an underpinning system thereunder and placing a shell system thereover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of buildings have heretofore been proposed for creating enclosed, sheltered spaces for a wide variety of purposes. For example, habitable structures are designed to shelter their occupants and accommodate their indoor activities, such as working, eating, sleeping, etc.
Uninhabited structures are commonly used to house equipment and can be designed to protect equipment enclosed therein from certain ambient conditions, such as precipitation, solar insolation, etc. The temperature within such uninhabited structures can either be controlled or permitted to vary according to the ambient temperature, depending upon the requirements of the equipment sheltered therein. For example, certain types of equipment operate satisfactorily in a wide range of ambient temperatures and can thus be enclosed in buildings which are not heated or cooled. Structures which enclose equipment also provide security and protection therefor, and can provide safety by shielding unauthorized persons from dangerous equipment and machinery.
Various exterior building materials have previously been employed for withstanding and repelling ambient environmental conditions. However, many types of external building materials tend to weather and deteriorate due to the effects of prolonged exposure to the elements. Buildings constructed of such materials can require periodic maintenance, such as painting and replacement of deteriorating materials, which tends to increase the life-cycle building costs. There have been many attempts to develop buildings which require little or no maintenance and which are constructed of highly weather-resistant materials.
A relatively common example of an uninhabited building type for housing equipment can be found along many railroad rights-of-way. Switchgear and other electrical and electronic equipment such as transformers, relays, etc. are typically located in such buildings at spaced locations alongside many railroad tracks. Such buildings can be relatively small, for example, approximately six feet wide, approximately eight feet long and approximately eight to ten feet high. Many such buildings are located in relatively remote areas. Due to their remoteness, service calls for inspection and maintenance tend to be relatively expensive and inconvenient. Therefore, railroads and other companies with inventories of equipment buildings in remote locations commonly construct such buildings, to the extent practicable, of relatively low-maintenance materials.
Sheet metal has been a relatively popular choice for the shells of these buildings because it tends to be relatively strong and because sheet metal buildings of this type can be assembled relatively quickly in situ. Moreover, since many of these buildings are not heated or cooled, the relatively high thermal conductivity of steel is generally not considered a particular disadvantage. However, a disadvantage with steel is its susceptibility to rust and corrosion, particularly if left exposed to the elements. Although paint, galvanizing and other coatings can retard such deterioration, relatively harsh environments and relatively infrequent maintenance have resulted in rust and corrosion damage to a number of buildings of this type.
The encapsulating structure and method of the present invention address the aforementioned problems of deterioration and shell damage in existing buildings, particularly such deterioration and damage which are caused or enhanced by exposure to the elements.